For True Story: Tails
by mahoukiyoraka
Summary: Tails has a new problem to face-and it makes him remember his past.He also thinks he sees his aunt, though she was presumed to be dead...PG for violence.rn(Tails' Life Story)


Summary: Tails has a new problem to face—and it makes him remember his past. He thinks he sees his aunt, but she had thought to be dead…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Julina and Kylie. Anything Sonic belongs to Sega, DIC, or Archie. If only Sonic were mine…Soon it shall! MAUHAHAHA! Anyway, that was a real boring disclaimer, huh?

By the way, none of this is based off any real Sonic facts-just mine. Well, some. Like the names of Tails' parents, Queen Aleena, Manic, and Sonia, and Ovi Kintobor, but whateva. And Julina and Kylie aren't in real Sonic, so…whatever, on with the story! NE.

One rainy night, two foxes hurried out of a small den, the dark sky making their orange fur easy to see.

"Hurry Rosemary!" the male yelled to his wife. He looked at her and she slightly nodded at him, speeding up. He also kept up with Julina, hoping they'd find warm and dry shelter to stay in.

"Where are we going Amadeus?" Rosemary asked her husband. Rosemary kept her pace so she wouldn't lose her breath before they got to wherever they were going. She wondered what would happen if they were discovered by their enemy. He used to be a kindly earth scientist, but something caused him to change.

"We are going to find a new den. Ovi Kintobor has done too much harm-we can't fight just yet." Amadeus explained. He squinted and looked around for someplace to go. Rosemary pointed out that since a forest was right there, they could search out a cave in it. Rosemary and Amadeus quickly ran into the forest, looking around. They navigated through the forest and found an old abandoned cave they could use.

"This should do." Rosemary crawled into the cave while Amadeus blocked the entrance off with rocks, leaves, and twigs that he had found around the area right before they went into the den. He packed some mud into the light holes, but brought in wood to create fires so they would have a source of heat and light. The two foxes were not going to leave the den, so they had brought spare food in bags, but it may not have been enough. Amadeus also fetched some water from the river and put it in a sealed container. After all, the two foxes needed to survive long enough for Rosemary to have the child.

It was only early morning, but it was so dark outside. The sky looked like it had been covered in ash and smoke from a volcanic eruption. The wind moaned and howled, rustling trees and disturbing growing plants. Nothing could grow because of the lack of sun coming down on this island. And nothing could stop this from happening.

Rosemary and Amadeus had a hard time sleeping that night, due to this rough situation. Rosemary stayed up all night thinking about what to name her child and how to keep them safe from the clutches of Ovi Kintobor, mad scientist. Amadeus had too many things on his mind such as the shortage of food and that Ovi would find them. They both knew full well they were part of the reason Ovi had turned on the animals of this island. They both tumbled and turned in the pitch black den…

The next morning, Rosemary awoke and had a child. She named him…Miles. Yes, the very Miles Prower we all know today.

Two weeks later…

Amadeus and Rosemary were tending to Miles when they heard footsteps right outside. The two quieted themselves and slid to the back of the den, hoping they'd be unnoticed if someone came in. The rocks and twigs began to shake, and then they fell to the ground. There in the doorway on a dark day stood Ovi Kintobor. He smirked at them and mouthed their names.

"We're busy!" Amadeus yelled, stroking the baby Miles on the head. Miles looked scared around this madman, as if he knew he was a bad person. Maybe it was his evil criminal look, or maybe the tone of Amadeus's voice, but it could have been Miles was able to sense evil.

"Please, meddle with use later if you must!" Rosemary pleaded. She looked innocently and Ovi and helplessly curled up in the corner of the den with Miles, but Ovi showed no sympathy to the female fox. He just kept on smirking in the doorway.

"Foolish foxes-do you really think I will let you go?" Ovi Kintobor asked. That moment, Miles cried very loudly, catching Ovi's attention.

"Ah, I see, you have a child. You will be set free if he is killed." Ovi smirked with and evil laugh.

"Never!" Amadeus ran in front of his family and bravely held his arms out to protect Miles and Rosemary. But Ovi struck with his odd machine, and Amadeus got hit right on his left shoulder to his elbow, and even his eye, hurtling to the ground. He tried to sit up. He fell.

"Amadeus!" Rosemary screeched.

"Don't worry…about me…just take Miles and run!" Amadeus yelled with all his strength, get stronger towards the end of the line. Rosemary dashed over to Miles. She got hit by the machine. She fell. Silence.

"Miles…" Rosemary said through tears and pain, "I wish you can live a longer life than we. I dream you can save the day, handle live easily, and live happily, unlike us. Make new friends as well as new gadgets to benefit the world. You are strong…" Rosemary said with her last breath. Then she stopped moving at all. Miles didn't know both his parents had just been killed.

"My work here is done." Ovi silently walked away with shame, for once.

The day ended quickly, but by then, everybody thought Ovi had surrendered. He had last been seen in Miles' den, staring at the child. Never after that was he seen on this island. Some thought maybe his encounter with the Prowers had been too rough and depressing for him, so he gave up his battle to the Mobian Villagers. Others say he will return in the near future, yet some still say he died.

The Great War was _supposedly_ over.

The next morning, sun peeked into Miles' den, which he had never seen in his life. Two young foxes, gossiping, walked towards Miles' den, not noticing the child at first.

"Th-this was Rosemary's secret den…this has to be her son, Miles…Miles Prower. My sister's son…here?" the female fox whispered extra quietly. She didn't want to make the young child cry. The word of Miles had gotten around before the encounter, so the female knew his name immediately.

"He's alone. Remember, your older sister died, Julina." The male reminded. He looked sadly at the child, wishing he hadn't said that. But Julina ignored him, and kept a normal smiling face. Julina was one to be quite cheerful and innocent.

"Let's help him Kylie. Let's bring him home with us. Let's raise him on our own." Julina smiled sweetly. She picked him up out of his blanket and held him in her arms. The little kitsune smiled and his mother's sister. He had the family's trait—innocence.

Almost everyone in the Prower family grew up to be a sweet innocent person, kind and caring, brave and smart. All traits of a great person in the family's view. Miles carried on the family tradition of innocence, but hopefully he'll be even greater than the other Prowers, is what Julina thought.

"He has two tails-like you," Julina looked and Miles' tails, and told Kylie.

"_You have_ _9_, no surprise." Kylie slightly chuckled. Julina lightly slapped Kylie's knuckles.

"This is no time for fooling around." Julina said sternly.

"Aw, but can I nickname him Tails?" Kylie grinned. He looked at Julina with a lopsided smile that made Julina just unable to find the word no. She lightly patted the baby fox on the head.

"Sure." Julina was proud of the little kitsune, "_Tails_". "Hello Miles. We are your new parents. We are really your aunt and uncle," Julina brushed through Tails' tiny hairs on his head.

"I'm Kylie." Kylie smirked.

"And I'm Julina. Call me Mommy and him Daddy." Julina lovingly wrapped him back in his little white yet dirty blanket. Tails liked his new nickname so he giggled. _He's so adorable. _Julina thought. There could have been nothing more important to her than protecting him now, it was the only thing left from Rosemary's life.

"I'll be taking this and I'll give him the one we have," Kylie pointed to the blanket. "But for now…he needs it."

They silently walked back to their own den, which wasn't too far away. They hadn't been caught by Ovi, he missed their den. This time, _three_ foxes returned, not two. It was a new beginning for Tails, a new life, and time to start from the beginning again.

"Welcome to our den." Julina put Tails down in a small and soft pile of leaves. The new parents were proud to have such an adorable and innocent son to call their own now, since his real parents were gone. For five weeks, Tails led a happy life with his new 'Godparents', but Ovi eventually rose again.

"I am Ovi Kintobor, ruler of the Great War. All who come before me witness my power! Muahahahaha!" Ovi yelled just outside of Julina and Kylie's now enclosed den.

"You—stop this madness!" Tails saw a black rabbit demand through a hole in the den's rocks in the front.

"We order you to!" A greenish and slightly blue hedgehog yelled.

"Yes, please!" his purple wife hedgehog pleaded. It was none other than Queen Aleena herself. Almost no one yet had caused so much harm to be visited by the queen herself. Ovi had just been to much of a threat to not leave alone, he had to be stopped again.

From the corner of his eye, Tails saw three small hedgehogs, trembling behind a bush: One purple, one blue, one green. He saw the little purple girl whisper to the green one. The blue one started to crawl over to his parents, but the green one grabbed him.

The blue one whispered just loud enough for Tails to hear, "But…b-but Mom and Dad! We can't leave them!"

"Stay strong." The purple one whispered. But this drew Ovi's attention.

"What are children doing here?" Ovi's face turned red with anger, "No interruptions!" Ovi's robot picked up the purple and green hedgehog, but the blue one was too fast. He tried and tried, but he couldn't get him. "I don't need him! Too small." Ovi's large robot threw the two hedgehogs far away, as if he knew where they were heading.

"MANIC! SONIA!" the little blue one got a tear in his eyes and quietly cried, turning the other way.

"Wh-what've you done?" the father of them yelled.

"They are needed for my project." Ovi laughed, and struck him with the same robot he had used against Rosemary and Amadeus, that odd robot of his.

He tumbled to the ground, due to Ovi's strike.

"Jules!" Queen Aleena yelled.

"Aleena, Sonic, run!" Aleena tried, but was also caught. The robot's claw gripped her thin body and threw her, making some animals gasp and mutters things about how that was the queen.

"You've seen enough." The usually-happy Kylie frowned. "We're going out!" He tore down the rocks and ran out.

"Don't be so cruel to them!" Julina yelled.

"Foxes? Nine tales? Two tails? Julina and Kylie, everybody knows you fools." Ovi raised his robot's arm, struck, and hit them both.

Julina went flying. Nobody saw exactly where she landed, but they knew she landed somewhere near the woods. Kylie landed where he got hit.

"Wah- Juw…mommy…Kyw…daddy!" Tails cried.

"Th-that's the same kid…I saw…" Ovi Kintobor stuttered.

"Miles Prower…Tails…be strong, live long, help the world…Please, I hope you do not pass away …too young…like us…" Julina's voice faded.

Nobody knew if she had died or not, but Kylie sure had.

"Muahahahaha!" Ovi yelled.

"Goo-ina…Kywie…goodbie…" Tails whispered. Ovi charged on Tails and Tails was knocked unconscious.

While Tails was unconscious, that same blue hedgehog dashed over to Tails, unnoticed. He sprinted through the forest with Tails, brought him to a safe faraway den and ran away.

At around 5:00 PM Tails awakened. He was alone. He was scared.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tails yelled, but he got even more creeped out by the echo of his voice of himself.


End file.
